Faits et gestes
by Korry's
Summary: Toujours pas particulièrement inspiré pour le sommaire. Bonne lecture.


Pour la petite histoire, j'ai débuté cette ff au Canada (août 2015), et je l'ai poursuivi en France et terminé en Allemagne (juillet 2016) Pas de commentaires sur ma productivité _please_. C'est la grandeur des paysages qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire ça (le début en tout cas), et aussi une petite référence à BicheBleue pour l'histoire de la forêt Nara. Et puis je n'ai jamais trop su quand le publier… Donc j'ai attendu d'être au Japon (mai 2019) pour le faire :P Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Faits et gestes**

L'abandon n'était pas la spécificité de Temari. Rares étaient les combats où elle accordait à son rival sa défaite. Mais après deux heures d'une lutte sans merci, la sœur du Kazekage envisageait grandement renoncer à la victoire. Shikamaru n'avait pas volé son récent titre de Jônin. Ses coups millimétrés et uniques témoignaient de ses capacités d'analyses surdéveloppés. Temari se sentit idiote d'avoir débuté le combat avec précipitation, à présent elle n'avait plus de chakra. Elle le savait, le prochain coup du brun serait décisif. Sachant pertinemment qu'envoyer des rafales de vent au Nara ne lui permuterait pas de remporter la bataille.

Tous deux à bout de souffle, les muscles crispés et le corps endoloris, ils s'étaient accordé une pause consentie avant le dernier acte. Shikamaru analysait accroupi les mains en cercle. A l'instar de Temari qui récupérait difficilement son souffle, une main sur son éventail, l'autre sur un genou. De son côté le soleil tenait de basculer sous l'autre versant de la montagne. Il baignait d'une lueur rouge la prairie dans laquelle ils combattaient. Les herbes hautes dansaient aux grés des vents froids venus du nord. Au dos du Nara s'étendait la forêt de son clan d'où une dizaine d'arbres centenaires venaient fraichement d'être abattu par la blonde des sables. La pause prit fin quand les rayons du soleil atteignirent la cime des arbres. Les shinobis se toisèrent du regard puis s'établirent sur leur garde.

Agrippée à son éventail, la kunoichi connaissait l'issue du combat. La victoire allait à Shikamaru qui avait su économiser son chakra. Bien qu'exténuée la blonde feintait être apte. Avec un peu de chance la duperie fonctionnerait et psychologiquement elle le dominerait.

Personne n'attaquait, le courant frais venait refroidir leur corps transpirant. Temari frissonna quand il vint lui caresser le cou. Ses jambes découvertes étaient glacées, de même que son dos humide. Cruellement, l'envie de se fondre dans un bain chaud l'enivrait. Elle hésitait encore entre perdre des mains de Shikamaru où perdre en abandonnant. Deux issues, mais la même défaite, toutes deux autant humiliante. Elle aurait quand même eu le mérite de tenir deux heures au maître des ombres. Deux heures où il n'eut pas la possession de son corps.

Soudainement, les adversaires furent perturbés par l'arrivée d'un invité inattendu. Il s'agissait d'un cerf. L'imposant cervidé s'approcha de Shikamaru. Temari ébahie en oublia le combat, elle baissa sa garde pour se redresser. Le cerf touchait presque Shikamaru. Le brun n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour poser sa main sur le front de l'animal. Le cerf pencha sa tête en avant et Shikamaru lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. L'animal repartit lentement et gracieusement vers la forêt.

« On le termine ce combat ? » S'enquit Shikamaru.

Sans crier gare le brun attaqua. La manipulation des ombres eut raison de Temari. Contrainte d'exécuter les faits et gestes de du Nara. Elle s'approchait donc de lui à grands pas. Tous deux perlaient de transpiration.

« Félicitation Shikamaru. » Sourit difficilement Temari.

Shikamaru libéra Temari de sa manipulation des ombres. Le soleil caché de l'autre côté du colosse de pierre laissait place à la nuit. Temari frissonna.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas... »

Shikamaru sourit, elle était une piètre menteuse. Les poils de ses bras s'étaient hérissés.

« On va rentrer chez moi, tu pourra te doucher et te changer. On va passer par la forêt c'est le chemin le plus rapide. »

Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et partirent vers la forêt.

« Papa. » Sollicita Shikamaru.

Shikaku plissa les yeux et regarda son fils d'un air dur. Il savait que son fils allait encore lui pauser une question à laquelle il n'oserait pas lui répondre. Pourquoi fallait-il que Yoshino soit toujours absente quand il lui demandait comment on faisait des bébés. Le jeune Shikamaru assis en tailleur au sol regardait son père bravement. Le chef Nara laissa son rapport de mission et se leva.

« Shikamaru, tu veux manger une glace ? » Demanda le patriarche.

En voilà une technique qui savait porter ses fruits. Ce stratagème d'esquive développé par ses soins et sur recommandation de Chôza fonctionnait à merveille. Encore fallait-il que Yoshino ne soit pas là. Les friandises contre le silence, la philosophie ne lui plairait guère.

« Non » Soupira Shikamaru. « Je n'ai pas faim.»

Shikaku perdu Foi en l'humanité. Comment un enfant de cinq ans pouvait-il refuser une glace ? Les glaces ça se mange sans appétit et les enfants à cet âge ne sont pas conscients que ça fait grossir. Quant bien même, c'est un garçon et les garçons c'est moins regardant sur la nourriture...

« Papa, comment maman et toi vous... vous avez fait votre premier bisou ? »

Manquant de s'étouffer au début de la phrase, le jeune papa changea de couleur. C'était donc ça sa question. Rien qui ne méritait d'acheter son silence. Shikaku s'assit en face de son fils et débuta son histoire.

« Maman et papa étions très proches. Un jour nous avions passé une après-midi banale à nous promener dans le village. Tout ce passait bien jusqu'au moment où maman voulait visiter la forêt du clan. »

« Mais papa, je croyais que seul la famille pouvait y aller ! »

Shikaku se caressa la barbe et poursuivit.

« C'est ça ! Maman et moi n'étions pas encore mariés. Elle n'était donc pas du clan. Je l'en ai empêchée mais elle y est allée malgré tout ! Tu sais ce qui se passe quand un inconnu vient dans notre forêt. Il n'est pas bien reçu par ses habitants. Mais maman ne se fit pas attaquer par les cerfs. Ils la regardaient comme si elle était un membre du clan. C'est là que j'ai compris. Ta maman que j'aimais beaucoup, c'était avec elle que j'allais vivre ma vie. »

Shikaku ayant fini son histoire se leva et remis son nez dans son rapport de mission. Le petit Shikamaru non satisfait de la réponse de son père se leva.

« Papa, et le bisou dans tout ça ? »

« Ah ! » S'esclaffa Shikaku. « Le bisou... Et bien c'était là, dans la forêt. C'était elle qui m'a embrassé. »

« Mais papa, c'est pas aux garçons d'embrasser les filles ? »

« Ça dépend... C'est quelque chose d'assez compliqué. Il n'y a pas de règles. »

« Qu'est ce qui est compliqué ? » Intervint une voix féminine.

Yoshino venait de rentrer à la maison.

« Les femmes. » Répondit Shikaku.

« Notre petit Shikamaru s'intéresse déjà aux filles ? » S'exclama la maman. « Ne t'en fais pas, tu as encore le temps. Ne te presse pas trop pour me ramener une belle-fille. »

Temari avait étudié les différentes grandes familles de Konoha. Et un des clans qui l'avait la plus intrigué était celui des Nara. Elle avait lu toutes les documentations sur la famille que possédait Suna. Tous les témoignages qui avaient été recueilli stipulait de se méfier de la forêt du clan. Ici en bordure elle ne craignait rien. C'est ce qu'elle cru jusqu'a l'instant ou les bois du cerf s'étaient montrés. Au début elle était persuadée qu'elle allait devoir payer pour les arbres qu'elle avait déracinés avec son éventail. En y réfléchissant bien, le cerf ne s'était pas intéressé à elle. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait seulement de rumeurs.

Cependant, elle n'en revenait pas que Shikamaru l'invite à traverser la forêt. Même à ses côtés, allait-elle oublier les atrocités qu'elle avait lu sur cette sombre forêt. Pourrait-il la sauver s'il lui arrivait une mauvaise rencontre ? Qui plus est elle était exténuée, si elle venait à se faire attaquer...

« Shikamaru... Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? La forêt des Nara est interdite aux étrangers... »

Non Shikamaru n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Mais Temari avait froid, elle était exténuée et s'ils ne traversaient pas cette forêt au plus vite elle allait choper la crève. Mais pour être honnête ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il y avait aussi ce souvenir d'enfance... Il voulait savoir.

« T'as le laisser-passer du propriétaire. » Répondit le shinobi en lançant un clin d'œil.

Grâce à Temari, le passage qui menait à la forêt n'existait plus. A la place ils se retrouvaient à enjamber les arbres abattus. Ils avaient moins de trois kilomètres à faire selon Shikamaru. Temari était paniquée à l'idée de mourir ce soir car elle n'avait pas prévu de se couvrir plus cet après-midi. Elle suivait Shikamaru à la trace. Soudain les arbres devinrent plus gros et plus comprimés. La forêt était reine. La nuit qui tombait assombrissait leur chemin.

« Nous sommes observés. » Fini par prévenir Temari mal à l'aise.

« Continuons. » Répondit Shikamaru presque aussi paniqué que la blonde. Quelle idée il avait eu de la faire venir ici ?

Temari manqua de tomber sur Shikamaru quand ce dernier s'arrêta net. Face à eux se tenaient trois cerfs. De jeunes cervidés dont les bois formaient déjà de nobles courbes. Celui du milieu dont la peau était barrée de nombreuses cicatrices toujours saignantes semblait agacé. Il soufflait fortement et tapait du sabot sur le sol. Les cerfs qui l'accompagnaient ne revendiquaient rien de particulier, ils étaient calmes.

« Reste calme et ne sors en aucun cas une arme. » Prévint Shikamaru.

Shikamaru ne comprit pas. Pourquoi à l'époque sa mère avait pu franchir la forêt sans encombre et Temari se trouvait bloquée ? Soit son père avait omis de lui tout lui annoncer... Soit Temari ne pouvait pas faire partie de son clan...

Les trois mammifères furent rejoints par une vingtaine d'autres. Les shinobis étaient cernés. Le cerf qui semblait être le plus agressif se mit à bramer. Le hurlement de l'animal fit reculer ses semblables et fit Temari perdit son calme.

« Shikamaru... Je... »

Shikamaru attrapa la main de Temari. Elle venait de sortir un kunai de sa poche. Elle le reposa aussitôt sans qu'aucun cerf ne le remarque. Shikamaru s'avança doucement vers l'animal. Ce dernier ne quittait pas Temari des yeux.

« Voilà, on se calme. » Murmura Shikamaru à l'animal.

Puis le cerf couru sur Temari. La tête baissée, ses bois prêt à l'embrocher. Le cervidé fut arrêté en plein élan. Le majestueux cerf auquel avait eut à faire Temari et Shikamaru dans le champ lui barra le chemin. La kunoichi recula effrayée. Une bataille sans merci opposait les deux cervidés. Les bruits des bois qui s'entrechoquaient résonnaient lugubrement. Temari baissa la tête un instant pour s'imaginer ailleurs. Mais les soupirs et cris des adversaires la ramenèrent à la réalité. Autour d'eux les cerfs agités couraient dans tous les sens. Temari continua de reculer, la violence du combat était tel qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de se prendre un coup. Elle n'osait pas regarder Shikamaru, que faisait-il ? Pourquoi n'intervenait-il pas ? Temari se maudit d'avoir acceptée de passer par la forêt. Shikamaru avait un sacré laisser-passer !

Le brame du cerf aux plus beaux bois immobilisa la scène. Plus personne ne bougeait, hormis le jeune cervidé qui battait en retraite. Le majestueux animal quitta la scène sans un regard. Les deux shinobis se regardaient toujours incapable de bouger. Shikamaru prit son courage a deux main et s'avança jusqu'à Temari. Il la prit par le poignet et la traîna jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt quelques centaine de mètres plus loin. Quand Temari aperçu enfin la maison du clan Nara, après ce qu'elle cru être une éternité, elle s'extirpa de la main de Shikamaru. Jeta son éventail au sol et attrapa le brun par le col.

« Espèce d'abruti ! T'as voulu ma mort ou quoi ? » Hurla t'elle hors de contrôle. « _T'as le laisser-passer du propriétaire_. C'est ça, fou toi bien de ma gueule !»

Sur ces belles paroles elle poussa violemment le brun, repris son éventail et partit d'un pas décidé. Shikamaru lui était toujours sonné. Ils avaient réussis, Temari et lui étaient sortis vivant de la forêt.

* * *

Yo ! Fin de cette petite histoire. Si vous trouvez que cette histoire mérite une fin plus digne que ça, avec une vraie chute faites-moi signe. Et si vous voulez un chapitre 2 ne me faites pas signe. J'ai un gros souci dans mes fics à n'apprécier uniquement le début et à trouver la fin déégueulassse :3

THE STORY OF MY LIFE : Sinon je suis au chômage donc j'aurais peut-être le temps de finir certains projets car là j'ABUUUSE ! (Surtout que c'est déjà écrit, mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas dans la ligne de ce qui avait été écrit précédemment .)


End file.
